Jonathan "Jonny" Argyle
Personality Good natured country boy, he wouldn't harm a fly unless the fly harmed him first. When that fly bites, though, watch out, he's got a temper that'd rival a bear. He's willing to help out where needed, though, and is a sucker for the ladies. Some might call him stupid, others naive, he'd say that his mama says he's fine, that's good enough for him. Appearance He's not short, not tall, though you'd be hard pressed to find someone older than 12 that'd say he's big. Every so often he grows himself a mustache or beard, but most often he keeps his face shaved clean. He likes to keep himself well dressed, as well as can be out in the black or on the range. Most often button up shirts with a good pair of denims, when he feels like it, a black vest his mama made him and a hat his pa bought before he died. He also wears his father's twin, sixguns with sandalwood grips across his waist, standard mounted, when needed. Early History Born on Three Hills at the Triple R, a big horse ranch, Jonny lived the life of a Ranch Forman's son. He and his mama and his two younger brothers lived off of the homestead, while his father bossed the other ranch hands. Jonny, being the older of the three, was the first to go to work with his dad. Taking straight away to herding and riding, Jonny gained a lot of respect quickly with his new peers, though most were 10 years his senior. They said he was his father's son. Jonny didn't take too kindly to that. His dad, George Argyle, was a hard man and a mean drunk. And even though he didn't drink all that often, when he did he tore into his wife and kids. By that time, Jonny was old enough to fight back, and he did. But George was a big guy, and Jonny wasn't. Besides that, Jonny enjoyed his childhood and early adulthood. When bandits decided to make for Triple R, the ranch hands had to take arms. After that day a bitter siege took on, for you see, the bandits were led by the Rancher's greedy son, after his father's land. For 6 years they fought each other, the son got killed by his own men, tired of fighting a useless war. It was during that time, Jonny learned to use a gun, learned to brawl, and learned that Ranching wasn't all there was to life, besides, the Rancher had had to let most of his hands go, war being an unprofitable endeavor. The Triple R Ranch War Goliath Against his father's wishes, and breaking his ma's heart, Jonny left to find some work out in the Black, so as to help his family. Fresh off of the Ranch, he met up with Jedikiah Rembo, an old Doctor, and a young woman named Xandra Li. Each were travelling the 'Verse, much the same as Jon and in them he formed a special bond. They all took passage on board a Swan Class transport vessel named Goliath, captained by Tyson Hazard, Jon using his strong back as a deckhand and defacto quartermaster and his affinity for six guns to help with public relations. Xandra Li Any pair of big eyes would catch Jon's attention, but Xandra's set of browns caught and held the cowpoke's heart captive. What started as a case of puppy love was quickly turned up a notch when they were left to their own devices, drugged by their mysterious "employers" during the Junkyard Salvage episode. After consummating their unspoken love, the two decided that, no matter the circumstances, they were glad that it had happened. Since then, they share each other's company when their responsibilities aboard the ship don't require their attention. Skills He'd tell you he's good at roping and riding, and the few men he's killed would tell you he's quick on the draw, but Jon's too modest for that. Though he's now been onboard a ship for going on a year, the inner workings of the engines and the computers still bewilder the cowhand, and he avoids them when possible. As Goliath's defacto quartermaster and deckhand, he's learned his way around her, and knows where things go and how to do minor fixes and handywork. Jonny's Signature Banner http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v653/foolheart/jonny_ok.gif Jonny is played by Argyle